


Opal's Humans

by pancake2



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life, in which Opal is a dog, it's from a dog's pov but it's not weird I promise, there's like no plot sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancake2/pseuds/pancake2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best part of Opal's day is seeing her Humans come home and be happy together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opal's Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I just kinda wrote this for fun so this might not be scientifically accurate as to how dogs think lol

Opal wakes up from her nap when she hears a car door slam shut. In moments, she's up from her spot on the living room sofa and her long legs carry her to the front of the house, where she stands eagerly beside the door, tail wagging with anticipation of who will walk through it. She hears as a key is inserted into the lock and turns, and then the door swings open.

Before her stands one of her Humans, the tallest one, Garnet. She bounces on her paws in excitement as Garnet closes the door behind her and leans down just a little to scratch behind Opal's neck.

"Hello, Opal," she smiles warmly. Opal lets out a single, happy bark in response.

Garnet goes on to greet the other housemates, finding the cat lounging in a windowsill, ("Hey, Sugi,") and waving at the parrot in her cage, ("Hello, Sardonyx," "Hello, hello, hello!").

After disappearing further into the house and reappearing minutes later, Garnet leads Opal out the back door and into the yard. She runs through the vast, grassy space, with all the energy in the world. She smells her favorite trees, and rolls around in the coolest patch of grass in the shade. Time after time after time, she runs after the ball that Garnet throws for her, racing against time and gravity itself to catch it before it hits the ground.

Just as she is beginning to tire, she hears the sound of another car door, and is fully alert once again. Suddenly the gate on the fence is opening, and there stands another one of Opal's Humans. This time it's the shortest one, Amethyst.

Opal runs across the yard, nearly toppling Amethyst in an attempt to lick her face. The feat would not be difficult for the incredibly tall dog.

Amethyst laughs, reaching forward to pet Opal's neck, grinning, "Hello to you, too."

Opal watches as Amethyst climbs the stairs to the deck, approaching Garnet and throwing her arms around her. Opal didn't fully understand Human interactions, but she had come to learn that the pressing of their faces together was some form of greeting. At least, it was one that her Humans used often. It always makes them seem happy.

She follows when they call her inside, and she watches as Sugilite leaps off the couch to rub against the Humans' legs in greeting, meowing a few times.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, dinner time?" Amethyst questions.

Opal's ears perk up at the word. She follows as her Humans walk into the kitchen and grab her bowl from the cupboard, then fill it with food. She dives in happily, munching at the little pieces.

Once she licks the bowl clean, she looks up to see Garnet and Amethyst beginning to prepare the finest delicacy: Human Food. She sits beside them and looks up hopefully, until Garnet turns her away.

"Nuh uh," she says firmly and shakes her head, "you had yours."

Opal resigns to lying beneath the kitchen table, watching as her Humans interact. She couldn't understand most of the sounds they made to each other, especially when they made them so quickly, but she listens for their tone and watches their body language. They sound happy, and they brush against each other often, and sometimes feed bits of food to one another.

She begins to wonder where her third Human is, but can't sense any worry from the two before her. They were often home earlier, but Opal loves it best when all of her Humans are there, and hopes to see Pearl soon.

She walks out towards the entryway of the house, lying down beside the large window, right next to where Sugilite is curled up. She gives the cat some distance and looks out the window, hoping to see a car pull in to the driveway.

She doesn't know how much time passes, but at last, a set of headlights appear in the growing dusk, and turn towards the house as the car turns into the driveway.

Opal is up and racing to the door again, this time with Amethyst close behind her. The door opens to reveal the third Human, tall and thin, Pearl. She is smiling at the eager dog and fellow Human who are there to greet her. Pearl reaches out to pet Opal's back for a moment, then turns and greets Amethyst in the same way Opal had watched every day, with more Human face pressing.

Opal follows them into the kitchen, wagging her tail in excitement that her entire family is together again. She watches Pearl greet Garnet, and then the three sit around the table, where Opal discovers that the Human Food had been placed.

She lies down on the rug in front of the sink, content to watch her Humans as they eat. They make more noises to each other, excited, happy, smiling. Pearl's hands begin to move widely as she starts to make the most noises. Whatever she's communicating, she's excited about it.

Opal yawns, and nestles her muzzle between her front paws. She dozes off to the happy buzz of her Human companions' conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally just born from me being like "what would it be like to write from a dog's point of view?"
> 
> I can't believe it's the first thing I've actually finished writing in months.
> 
> This is like. SUPER in the background of a much bigger thing I have an idea for but idk if it'll ever see the light of day lol. But important things I know because of that: Opal is a blue-grey Irish Wolfhound, Sugilite is a black Siberian cat, and Sardonyx is a mostly-orange Sun Conure.


End file.
